


匀速直线运动

by InkyFuture



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyFuture/pseuds/InkyFuture
Summary: 菲茨杰拉德死后的第五年，海明威开始想他。在回忆里，他的每一根手指都像一朵哭泣的花。他爱上菲茨，好像那些脆弱就是他的全部。
Relationships: F. Scott Fitzgerald/Ernest Hemingway
Kudos: 7





	匀速直线运动

匀速直线运动|Uniform Rectilinear Motion

在那天，他用牙齿咬开一瓶威士忌的时候，突然发现正如菲茨杰拉德曾经跟他说过的那样，自己只是短暂地爱了他一下。就像那句德国谚语所说：“偶然一次不作数。”有时候爱上一个人一秒钟，进而就要爱上他一分钟，一小时，一天；可又有时候，爱一秒钟等同于不爱。

在他们还一起喝酒的时候，死亡这件事显然是遥不可及的，他是个作家，所以很明白，那肯定是一生最放纵的青春，青春本身就是过剩的情感，太丰富的情感，菲茨杰拉德说：你不就是靠换老婆和创作来排解这种激情的吗。菲茨一向这样大大咧咧的评价他性生活上的事情，并且以同样的态度分享自己和妻子之间的问题。也正是在他们谈论年轻的那天，菲茨第一次亲吻了海明威。  
但是，比起这事更应该先说的，还是死亡的问题，在酒精和香烟之中，它宛如一片飘在空气中的羽毛，飘飘忽忽，永远不会落下。等菲茨死前的那几年，这片羽毛似乎已经缓缓落下很多了，在听到他死讯的时候，也不过是擦着地面飞了飞，直到第五年的时候，才算真真正正的落下。

一九四五年第二次世界大战结束，比曾经的那次“战后”还要好一些，见了很多尸体，一如以前，之前的工作做完，之后的工作还没有开端，他突然想去写一本书，记叙那些狗屁事。他反反复复作了很多个开头，总是在开始拼写菲茨杰拉德的时候停下，不知所措，最终也写不出一个字母。这时候海明威才忽然发现，他还是没法忘记一个死去五年的人，哪怕一开始就知道留不住他，他浑浑噩噩，以自己最讨厌的方式度过五年，终于回到现实里。而整个战争期间他都在逃避现实。  
他在那本没完成的书里试着去问自己几个问题，结果才意识到所有的事根本没有什么原因可言。菲茨杰拉德用一个怀疑自己身患肺结核的愚蠢夜晚证明了自己是个疯子，这不能成为他无法忘记的事情。当他很难得的，给了躺在床上几乎是在没事找事的担忧的菲茨一个安慰性的拥抱，他感觉自己在触碰什么转瞬即逝的东西，又可以叫做爱，又少了点什么。他自暴自弃式的想起那个拥抱，想起年轻时的自己，对菲茨杰拉德大面积的肢体接触似乎就那么一次，还只是为了确认他的体温。这不是他第一次想到，却是最难过一次想到，时间真不会给人留下任何东西。他只允许自己为菲茨杰拉德伤心了那么一次。

然后，他在这一年的末尾想起了菲茨吻他的那个晚上，因此而忽然发现，这人已经死了。好像从那个吻开始，他就逐渐的死去了似的，可直到海明威再一次想起，才彻底的死去。

在那个差一点不能称作亲吻的亲吻发生的时候，菲茨杰拉德的每一根手指都像一朵哭泣的花，他爱上菲茨，好像那些脆弱就是他的全部。他们一起喝到很晚的那天，又绕了回来，酒吧几乎空荡荡了，他们的朋友走得一干二净，估计街上的的士也走得一干二净，菲茨杰拉德——很正常的——醉的不轻，并且叫嚷着不想回家，今晚就住在酒吧，尽管时间上已经是早晨了。他正在思考怎么把这人带回家，在他们刚刚吵了一架的情况下，事情似乎会很艰难，但菲茨又喝了几杯波本之后表现出了毫不在意的样子，当然也有可能是他已经忘记了自己之前说过什么。突然，菲茨说：“如果你想要吻我，那就凑过来一点。”  
海明威肯定没想过要吻他，摸不着头脑的话不正是酒鬼的特色嘛，他耐心说：你喝醉了。“别开玩笑，我看穿你了。我说真的，你怎么能在离我那么远的地方亲吻我呢？”他们离得真的不远，两个紧挨在一起的座位，所以菲茨把身体前倾一点，就贴到了他的嘴唇。在酒吧昏黄的灯光下，他的睫毛镀上金黄的颜色轻轻扇动着，显得柔软。他蜻蜓点水般轻轻在嘴唇上碰了一下，就迟缓地离开了，笨拙的差点从高脚凳上摔下去。  
“说句话，海姆。”菲茨轻笑着。  
海明威什么都没说，甚至来不及把手搭在菲茨的背上。

从来没有谁是这客观评价过这种事情，也许他该像什么爱情小说里写的那样吻回去。但是与他的爱同时发生的是恐惧，他更加确信的是，假如菲茨杰拉德那时候还有什么清醒的想法的话，他也会感到恐惧。而爱是会让人害怕的吗？但他最后还是小心翼翼地把这事儿逃避过去了——甚至不知道菲茨是否记得那个晚上，菲茨杰拉德是他唯一逃避的人。事实上，那是一个吻吗？它几乎和菲茨温热的气息落在肌肤上的感觉一样，如果没有现已模糊的那些视觉记忆，他还要以为是一个梦。

在酒精的作用下所做的一切，整体是不该相信的，小部分是最好别信的，菲茨杰拉德笑着说完明天见却没有走，就是最好别信的事情，海明威没信，把这当作酒疯，所以没爱上他。菲茨说：“你不过是短暂地爱了我一下。”而菲茨杰拉德却以整颗哀恸的心爱他。如果这种事发生的再短暂一点，可能也就亲吻的那一小会，对谁都会轻松很多。  
所以说，眼泪像一种承诺，只是他没有作出。在菲茨大醉酩酊的夜晚，眨着蒙着一层水汽的眼睛询问他：“你会想念我吗？”，即使所有的一切需要用菲茨杰拉德下定义才显得那么有意义，他也从来没承诺过什么东西。那些极其偶然时候想起的关于他的事情，都作为计划外的部分，可以轻易抛弃——至少他一直尽量这样做。  
有时候他觉得，菲茨仿佛早就预见了自己的死亡，这想法没头没尾，很快被否定。而诸如此类的，片段的想法，被他一次次否定，才显得越发重要了。

终于，当他回忆起菲茨杰拉德已死去这件事情时，不再感到一种分外陌生的熟悉，而是变的漫无目的。等他老了的时候，才真的写出来什么关于巴黎的文章。关于他写的回忆的事情，很多人都不信。不管是从何种角度上，这样不信都是对的：是不相信他捏造出的和菲茨杰拉德之间的故事，或是不相信他真的会忘记关于菲茨的事情。他没忘，只是不想去写，生怕那些真实撞进眼下的生活，太软弱，欧内斯特讨厌软弱，厌弃这个人。让他不敢承认的一点是，他害怕看着菲茨陷入深渊，而菲茨死了。每次他正在写作，菲茨杰拉德醉醺醺的从门口闯进来，和他的妻子说几句话，就晃进他的房间，开始惹人烦。海明威感到一丝庆幸，在他刚刚死去的那段时间里。  
可是真正重要的偏偏是他感到庆幸的，他本来或许没那么在意的，因为在菲茨去世的前几年，他的厌恶就已经使菲茨的存在逐渐消逝了。但还有机会见到的和再也无法见到的毕竟是两码事，当人想要留住一些夏日的泡沫时，这些东西不在眼前和不再存在是完全不同的。即使他那么讨厌美丽的泡沫在空气中沾上的尘埃，还是该为它们的坍塌在心里记上一笔。

海明威在菲茨死去的第五年里发现他很思念菲茨，直到自己去世那年才敢承认。在所有的钱付完房租就所剩无几的日子里，你是真容易爱上一个什么人的。说起来实在是疯狂，你只消提一句他的名字，每个句子就镀上金箔，熠熠生辉。


End file.
